The Untouchables
by Rory-Dasiny
Summary: Harry, youngest leader of “The Untouchables, a special subdivision that...fight Death Eater’s. Harry is highly skilled with weapons...Ron, a psychic who is starting to rely on muggle drugs...Will Ron turn to thievery or prostitution to get his desired


********** **********  
  
Series: The Untouchables Title: Ron Vision/ Unknown Author: Rory_Dasiny Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Ronald "Lilith" Weasley/Unknown, Harry "James"  
Potter/ Unknown, Draco Malfoy/ Unknown, Unknown / Unknown /  
Unknown.  
Summary: "Harry, first and youngest leader of "The  
Untouchables," a special subdivision that doesn't answer to the  
Ministry of Magic but fight Death Eater's. Harry is highly  
skilled with weapons and wandless spells and he wants to put an  
end to Evil, he is also a White knight. Ron, a psychic who is  
starting to rely on muggle drugs to help him keep his sanity  
after witnessing horrible visions of the future. Will Ron turn  
to thievery or prostitution to get his desired drugs?" Feedback: Rory_Dasiny@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All the original characters of the BTVS belong  
to those who made them. (Twentieth Century FOX, Warner Brothers,  
Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Sanddollar, David Greenwalt Productions.).  
HP belongs to J. K. Rowling. I make no profit from this work. It  
is strictly for entertainment purposes.  
Warnings: "It contains violence, character death, m/m and f/f  
relationships, very mild language."  
Notes: What notes?  
  
********** **********  
  
A lot can happen in ten years, a long time for things to change whether for the best or the worst. In the trio's sixth year, Harry finally defeated his arch nemesis, but not without loss. The destruction of Hogwarts affected more than half of the Gryffindor's from the 6th and 7th years, they had died fighting, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had died as well, families were separated by death, and friends separated to pursue different fields.  
  
Since the Dark Lord's fall the Wizarding World and the Muggle World closed the gap of misunderstandings and they are now close neighbors. It took bloodshed to make two worlds to become friends. Since the destruction of the old Hogwarts, a New Hogwarts had to be re-built. Remus and Ginny are part of the new staff in the New Hogwarts.  
  
The Wizarding World had now accepted Muggle technology like computers, telephones, etc. Unfortunately, not only the Muggle World suffers from Death Eater attacks but the Wizarding World as well.  
  
Now, Death Eaters had found an effective and slow ways to kill innocent muggles, witches and wizards a like. Unfortunately, this has become a battle. The left over and new rising Death Eaters had created and distributed drug's and had corrupted seers, telepaths, and empaths by making them addicted to ecstasy.  
  
One special Group helps fight the new groups of Death Eaters. The Group's name "The Untouchables," and they are lead by Harry James Potter. Harry is the youngest and first leader of this new group. This group does not work for the Ministry or other governmental organization.  
  
Harry, known as "The-boy-who-lived," but as "The-boy-who-defeated-the-dark- lord," in the Wizarding World, he is also well known as a highly skilled fighter with weapons and wandless magic. He also happens to be one of the three powerful Magic Knights. His dream is to eliminate all Death Eaters, but specially the drug "ecstasy."  
  
Later, the superior of "The Untouchables" forced Harry to take a new teammate, his old friend Ronald "Lilith" Weasley. Best friends had not talked in ten long years. The Wizarding World knows Ron not only for his visions but for his brashness as well. He lives in the top floor of the New Hogwarts. The Wizarding World pampered and treats Ron like royalty since he became the most powerful seer. He sometimes works for the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry's officials have pampered him as well.  
  
Unfortunately like all seers, Ron relies heavily on the drug, ecstasy, to help him keep his sanity. Since he is partially an empath, he is unable to block other's feelings and so he needs the drug to muffle them. Will Ron rely on thievery or prostitution to get the desire drugs that he needs? Will Harry or somebody else save the red head seer?  
  
*************** *************** T. B. C. Should I continue? *************** *************** 


End file.
